Immortals
by Twinkle Lightly
Summary: "This team is more than just a job. It's more than just an idea. It's who we are, and I am not going to let some stupid god get in the way of that." [Steve/OC, Clintasha. T just in case. Takes place during the Avengers.]


**A/N: So, how long has it been? Six months? A year? Anyway, I'm back! I'm super sorry for just dropping off the face of the Earth, but now I'm back! Reviews, follows, and favorites would be appreciated!**

**Immortals**

The thing about gods is, they're real. Every last one of them. Every single pantheon. Judeo-Christian, Norse, Hindu, Shinto, Greek. They're not really _gods_, just aliens who came to Earth ages ago. Humans, who couldn't understand the concept of aliens yet, decided that they were gods and worshipped them.

My name is Kai Akanu. I'm 23 years old, I'm from Hawaii, and I am a demigod.

* * *

><p>I cried out loudly as the interrogator slapped me. My chest heaved as another man approached me with a cloth and a pitcher of water. Look scared. Beg. Remember, it's all in the eyes. Water couldn't hurt me. Never has, never will.<p>

"Please, please don't hurt me!" I whimpered, gripping the arms of the chair I was tied to. Suddenly, the default Stark ringtone blared throughout the room. I frowned, looking at one of the men standing against the wall. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to the interrogator.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked in a thick Ukrainian accent. "No, you can't-"

His eyes grew wide and his face paled a little before tucking the cell phone between my head and shoulder.

"Kai speaking." I stated, watching the men as they glared at me. My eyes widened a little when I heard Fury's voice.

"We need you to come in." He ordered.

"But sir, I'm in the middle of an interrogation." I said.

"More important. The Tesseract has been stolen, and Barton's been compromised. We need you to talk to Rogers." Fury said. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Right. Give me 2 minutes." I said before nodding to the interrogator. He took the phone from between my ear and shoulder and handed it to its owner.

I stared down the pitcher of water as the man approached me again. The water lifted from the plastic container and I threw it against the man as hard as I could using just my mind. I prefer to use my hands, it helps me direct the water more, but I was tied up. Three more men charged me. I slammed my foot into the first man's crotch, directing the water to cut through my bonds.

Once I was free, I leapt from the chair, throwing my left hand to the side. The water moved towards the door hard and fast. When the lock broke, I darted towards the door. I wasn't one for unnecessary violence. As I scrambled towards the door, I picked up the phone. Fury was still on the line.

"I need a ride!" I shouted dashing through the streets of Karkhiv.

"Hill's waiting with a QuinJet a block from where you were being held."

"Got it. Thanks." I said, hanging up and tossing the stolen phone to the side.

The QuinJet was waiting on a rooftop. I looked up before taking a few steps back. I gave myself a running start before leaping up and grabbing a fire escape. I hauled myself up onto the platform. Behind me, three armed guards were sprinting towards me. I scrambled up the steps and leaped into the QuinJet.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>I watched Captain Rogers through theeye that wasn't swollen shut. It was sort of incredible. And no, not just his ass and shoulders. When the bag flew off the chain and burst open, I couldn't hold back my gasp. The Captain turned quickly to look at me.<p>

I stepped out of the doorframe, walking into the gym. "Can't sleep?"

"Slept for 70 years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." He said, unravelling the tape around his wrists as he walked towards me. "Are you with SHIELD, miss?"

"Please, call me Kai." I answered with a nod.

"Are you here with a mission?" He asked, his sky blue eyes studying me. I felt his eyes travel from my wavy brown hair to my plain white dress to my black Converse.

"Kind of." I said as I opened up a file folder and handed it to him. "You're familiar with the Tesseract?"

He nodded, looking over the file. "So it was stolen by this creep?"He asked, looking down at me.

"We need you to help take him down." Steve nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "There's a debrief packet in your apartment, and I'll be back tomorrow at 8:00 AM to pick you up. Good night, Steve." I said with a kind smile before walking out of the gym.


End file.
